1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf clubs and, more particularly, to a golf practice club affixed to a retrievable golf ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, many devices and methods for practicing the game of golf are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,347, issued in the name of Prater, devices for hitting golf balls when in confined spaces are disclosed. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,997, issued in the name of Smith, a portable golf practice apparatus is disclosed. And, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,786, issued in the name of Solomon, a tethered golf ball is disclosed. And again, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,835, issued in the name of Locurto, a tethered ball golf practice device is disclosed. And finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,553, issued in the name of Sakamoto, a combined golf ball tether and anchor structure is disclosed.
Although these and other devices can be used to aid a user in training and practice of the game of golf, such devices are associated with several drawbacks. For example, few can be utilized with regular golf balls and as an attachment to regular golf clubs. Moreover, none provide for easy ball retrieval. And, very few are adaptable enough to be used either indoors or outdoors.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method for aiding a user in practicing golf strokes in a repetitive manner while being attachable to regular golf clubs.